


Nightmare

by fandomstuff767



Series: MCU fluff stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstuff767/pseuds/fandomstuff767
Summary: It started when he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.....Tony has a nightmare and Bucky remembers a day from his past.Set after Captain America Civil War





	Nightmare

It started when he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

It had been 7 months after what the media had deemed as the 'Civil War', which Tony snorted at. Rogers still had his head pretty far in the past, and Tony hadn't heard from him since the letter Steve had sent him. Barnes had been cleared about a month ago, as he hadn't been able to control his actions as the Winter Soldier, and it had been proven that Zemo had framed him for King T'Chaka's death.

Let's just say Rogers had not been happy about his best friend from the forties being taken in by Tony Stark for help with getting the triggers out of his mind. Barnes and himself had been perfectly civil to each other, even if Tony had been pretty cold towards him, but he couldn't look at Barnes for too long without being reminded of who had killed his parents, no matter how many times Barnes had apologized for it. It wasn't for the lack of trying though.

But it had started with what was becoming more and more frequent as the years went on. A nightmare.

Tony had woken up screaming, his chest feeling unnaturally tight. He didn't remember much, just flashes of memories, the wormhole in New York, Rhodey falling out the sky, Obie ripping the arc reactor from his chest. The shield his dad had made embedded in his chest, the face of Captain America above him, a look of pure rage on his face.

After managing to convince himself that he was awake (courtesy of FRIDAY) he made his way to the compound kitchen to get a coffee. When he turned the light on in the living room, Tony swore loudly. "Fuck, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" He asked the figure on the sofa.

Bucky blinked at Tony as the light was turned on, and spoke quietly. "Couldn't sleep." Tony looked at him in understanding, and called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. "Do you want coffee? I'm making some." He didn't receive a reply, but he heard footsteps behind him.

After turning on the coffee machine, Tony turned around. "What's on your mind Barnes?" He asked, and Bucky looked up. "I- I remember some things from, uh, from before. There was a time, before I went off to war. Uh, Steve was there and we had a couple of dames with us. We saw the expo, your - your dad's expo."

He paused for a second, and when Tony said nothing he continued. "He - he had a flying car. Said in a few years we wouldn't have to wait in traffic." Bucky laughed a little. "It rose a little, and he had the biggest smirk on his face. 'Course, it didn't work for long. Crashed back down, an' he was quick to remind us he said in a few years..."

He trailed off as he caught a look at Tony's face. "Shit, I'm sorry Tony. I - I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm an idiot - " Tony raised a hand, and Bucky stopped. "'S'alright Barnes. I've just - I've haven't a positive story of Dad in ages. I forgot that he was different back then."

He turned back to the coffee machine and handed Bucky a cup, which he accepted with a nod.


End file.
